role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Harigojira
Harigojira (ハリゴジラ Harigojira) ''is a needle-lizard monster bounty hunter and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Harigojira is a deadly, cold and calculating bounty hunter monster, who loves to kill and is almost aways utterly sadistic, and often speaking in a quiet, raspy hissing voice. True to his name, Harigojira is like a warrior from the Hell, very determined and very vicious. History Debut: The Wrath of Harigojira As FlamingoMask continued to fight against the Doigaresus though, then the real threat rose up from the nearby woods; Harigojira, the Needle Hell Monster. Harigojira then revealed that he was among the many of criminal monsters that had been let lose on the world, some criminal monsters had previously infiltrated Fukuoka. Harigojira then opened fire at FlamingoMask and the Doigaresus; Harigojira then fired his arm cannon at the Doigaresus, killing them off. FlamingoMask then tried to hide behind a small building, but then Harigojira destroyed said small building. FlamingoMask then changed into kaiju size to better combat Harigojira. FlamingoMask then rushed at Harigojira; Harigojira then swung his right hook hand at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then rolled out of the way, Harigojira then fired some more needles from his arm cannon at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask tried to dodge some, but he got caught up in some and some even exploded on him. Harigojira then leaped up at FlamingoMask again and swung his right hook at him, but this time FlamingoMask was more prepared and summoned his light shield to protect him from the hook attack. FlamingoMask then threw his light shield at Harigojira at full force, hitting Harigojira pretty hard. Before the two could clash again though, the sounds of a motorcycle then came into the area; as the driver pulled over it was revealed to be none other than Inspector Cypher. Inspector Cypher then got into battle position and then grew to giant size, so he could combat against both Harigojira and FlamingoMask. With Inspector Cypher now joining in on the madness, he began to list off Harigojira's crimes and pulled out his Impulse Magnums, FlamingoMask then turned towards the two. Inspector Cypher looked at FlamingoMask and recognized him from the past and then told off FlamingoMask that he was under arrest to; for assisting a major criminal like SquidMask and for trying to crush him that day with the two Kongs. FlamingoMask tried to explain himself, but it was no use. Before FlamingoMask and Inspector Cypher could carry on with their conversation though; Harigojira then shot his am cannon at Cypher, enraging Inspector Cypher. Inspector Cypher then got out his Impulse Magnums and opened fire on Harigojira. Harigojira was able to endure the Impulse Magnums's fire though and shot back at Cypher and FlamingoMask with his arm cannon, sending needles flying all over the area. FlamingoMask then got up and swung his Wrecking Flail and used it to deflect Harigojira's needles back at him. Harigojira in retaliation then leaped up and tackled at FlamingoMask, slashing at his left shoulder, causing FlamingoMask to bleed shadows on his right shoulder. Inspector Cypher then got back up and then fired his visor beam at Harigojira; but Harigojira acted quickly and grabbed FlamingoMask and used him as a shield, causing FlamingoMask to get hit by Cypher's visor beam instead. Harigojira then tossed FlamingoMask aside and then threw him at Cypher, causing them both to collide. As Cypher and Harigojira continued to battle each other, FlamingoMask then got back up and then concentrated, gathering up some light energy and then performing a flying kick at Harigojira, performing his "Flamingo Kick" against him. Harigojira was then defeated by FlamingoMask's attacks and then was cuffed and arrested by Inspector Cypher. Abilities * '''Arm Cannon:' Harigojira's left arm can fire needle-like missiles. Harigojira appears to have an unlimited supply of these missiles. * Hook: Harigojira's right arm is a giant hook-like hand. Trivia * Harigojira used the same roar as Bemular. * Harigojira was the last monster FlamingoMask fought in Fukuoka. * Harigojira is Gallibon the Destroyer's first Mirroman monster. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)